A family story
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: A one-shot for the occasion. If you like it, it might become a series...


I don't own Naruto, I only own this story, have fun with it…

* * *

><p><strong>New Years<strong>

* * *

><p>31 December, 09:00 am.<p>

It was early in the morning and naturally Tsunade had to wake up to make breakfast. After Christmas all that was left were leftovers, but serving them now didn't stick well with her, so she prepared the normal breakfast.

As she freshened up and tied her hair, she prepared toast and eggs with bacon.

While she was busy working on the food a pair of feet made themselves known as they hauled to the kitchen. "(Moan) Morning hime." He said kissing her cheek getting in her way as she elbowed him away.

"Busy now, unless you want charcoal for breakfast." She returned.

"Meh, what's the difference?" he asked back getting an annoyed stare from him.

As he sat down he turned on the radio to some news. "Any chance for some coffee?"

"Any chance you can wake up your logs?" she returned.

"Is that any way to talk to your children?" He asked back with a smirk.

"Only when they're conscious, when not they sleep they're like a pair of logs in the winter." She returned.

"Fine, I'll go try."

"Don't try, there is no 'try' there is do or do not. Such as you will receive coffee or you will not…" She returned bluntly.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten Naruto the special DVD BlueRay set for Christmas…" muttered Jiraiya gaining a mischievous smile form Tsunade.

Later, the family had finally gathered at the table with Naruto and his older sister Naruko sitting next to each other eating their breakfast.

As they ate, general talk erupted, manners dictate silence but this family was not known for their silence.

As they finished the breakfast, they were just about to leave.

"Hoooold it! You bunch of freeloaders!" Said Tsunade with her hands on her sides. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The three shared looks before Naruko and Jiraiya nudged Naruto forward. Survival of the fittest after all…

"Umm, thanks for the breakfast…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before advancing and placed a hand over his shoulders and pulling his head in her side. He was 12 and still small enough to reach her chest. "You are forgiven, Naruto-chan." She said sweetly pulling him on her side. "What about you guys?"

Naruto was giving smirks and his two _former_ conspirators; it was good to be on the winning team.

"Uh, thank you/thanks for the breakfast." They both said idly.

Tsunade nodded before relaxing her scorn in a smile. "That's better… Now, family meeting!"

"Awww!" The all moaned.

"Don't 'awww' me, tonight is New Year's eve! We need to straighten this place up." She said.

"Yeah, your mom's got a point kiddies, so let's just do some vacuuming while I go straighten out the living room…" said Jiraiya leaving without any intention of doing hard work.

"Not so fast, mister wise guy." Returned Tsunade pulling him back by the collar. "I've got a shopping list with your name on it. The kids will handle the cleaning."

"Aww, kaa-san! I've got to meet with Tenten and Shizune for some late mall browsing." Whined Naruko.

"And I don't feel like cleaning it's not like there's much dirt on the floor." Whined Naruto, cleaning was so… troublesome.

Naruto gave the two a look before turning around. "Fine, you two don't have to clean. I'll do it…"

"R-really?" asked Naruko.

"Of course…" returned Tsunade with a smile with her eyes closed. This meant only one thing… "And you can expect fried patience for dinner tonight! Now, get to work, you slackers!"

As they left Naruto and Naruko played Rock-paper-scissors, the winner decided who cleaned which room.

Naruto lost…

* * *

><p>Later 21:00<p>

* * *

><p>After some less intense cleaning and cooking. Everything was ready to go.<p>

"Alright, nice work team." Said Jiraiya pulling Tsunade in a hug on the couch. "I think you kids really need to thank your kaa-san for all the delicious food she's made. She really went all out…" he said with a grin.

Tsunade blushed slightly ad a huge smile grew into a huge smirk absorbing all the compliments. How she loved to be praised.

"And I can assure you that not one of us will get a trip to the hospital… this time." He said with his own smirk looking at Tsunade.

The wife of the home easily turned her smirk into a frown folding her arms over her chest. "When are you going to let that go? One single case of food poisoning and you condemn me forever!" she growled punching him in the ribs.

The other teens erupted in laughter getting on the couch with Jiraiya and a still frowning Tsunade.

There was still time for a good family movie night. So they watched one of those Christmas themed ones even though Christmas had already passed, they just didn't make good movies about New Years.

* * *

><p>"…<strong>5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<strong>

Cheers erupted in the house and on TV as the family laughed and clapped together.

After a while of watching the fireworks on TV. Jiraiya left the room.

"I've got a little surprise for you guys." He returned with two big boxes in his arms. "FIREWORKS!"

Naruto erupted in cheers at having the chance to see the real thing while Naruko looked surprised and even delighted. Tsunade on the other hand was massaging the bridge of her nose in frustration. _'Not again…'_

As they went outside to light them up Tsunade held the kids safe next to her holding both of them at arm's length. "Go farther, Jiraiya!"

"Oh come on! It's already more than half a mile away from the house!" called Jiraiya.

"Just a little more!" called back Tsunade. 'Just to be sure that he doesn't set the roof on fire…'

As Jiraiya was getting the fireworks ready the kids waited with anticipation.

After a while Jiraiya was still not done.

"Hey kaa-san, do you think tou-san knows what he's doing?" asked Naruto.

'Nope.' The mother thought bluntly. "Probably…" she let out.

"Then why do you have a fire extinguished on your back?" asked Naruko.

"With your tou-san it's better to be safe than sorry…" she returned.

"Aww, looks like he's done…" said Naruko as the fireworks started going up in a very beautiful display of lights and shapes. The kids watched with awe and even a crowd started to gather.

As soon as some of the smoke was clearing Tsuande saw Jiraiya running and screaming with smoke somehow following him. She could only conclude that his hair got set on fire.

"My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!" called Jiraiya running back.

"Yep, he's done, alright." Said Tsunade pulling the fire extinguisher and running towards the screaming Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Well this is it, I wanted to make a special New Years one-shot for all my readers. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like it I'll add more chapters like this.<p>

Finally, Happy NEW YEARS! I wish you all happiness and good health!


End file.
